Desde el punto de vista de Johanna y lo que sucedió después
by Elizabeth Brighton C
Summary: Los Juegos del Hambre la cambiaron. Hace un año el presidente Snow murió y todos tienen que adaptarse a una nueva vida. Para Johanna Mason esto va a ser casi imposible, ya que ha sufrido mucho y no puede olvidar el pasado. Johanna nos cuenta sobre su infancia y sobre el vasallaje desde su punto de vista. Nos enseña lo que significa una promesa.


Elizabeth Brighton Cusselli

Desde el punto de vista de Johanna y lo que ocurrió después

Después de la muerte del presidente Snow, hace ya un año, todos decidieron volver a sus antiguos hogares. Katniss y Peeta volvieron al doce, Beetee al tres y Brutus y Enorvia volvieron al dos. Annie, sin embargo, decidió vivir en el once, así no sufriría tanto por la muerte de Finnick. Yo volvi a mi querido Distrito siete, aunque no lo quiero mucho, pero no lo pude soportar. Todos los recuerdos de gente que vivió aquí, pero que ya no está me supera. A veces solo me tengo que sentar en las escaleras del porche de mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores para que me empiezen a caer lagrimas por la cara.

Yo no tenia a nadie, a nadie por quien llorar. No me puedo explicar por qué o por quién lo hago ahora.

"Johanna, tienes que ser fuerte" Las ultimas palabras que me dijo mi hermana antes de partir. Ella fue elegida como tributo hace quince años para ir a los malditos juegos del hambre.

No sobrevivió. Gritó maldiciones al presidente Snow y juró que algun día sería destruido, eso fue un día antes de que llegaran unos mutos del capitolio que le arrancaron las piernas, murio desangrada . Fue una de los ocho ultimos. Pero fue fuerte hasta el final.

Mi madre habia muerto de cáncer un año después de que yo naciera. Fui huérfana de madre toda mi vida. Hasta que un mes después de la muerte de mi hermana, encontraron el cadaver de mi padre colgado a un árbol, se había suicidado. En ese momento fui huerfana, no tenia familia. Desde ese momento supe que tenia que cumplir la pronesa de mi hermana, destruiría a Snow.

Ese año comencé a entrenarme. Ya que mi distrito se dedicaba a la madera, no tenia más armas que un hacha y arboles con que practicar. Yo solo tenía trece años.

Cuatro años después, me presenté como voluntaria para ir a los juegos del hambre. Me tocó facil, la arena era una selva. Fui una de las primeras en llegar a la cornucopia y luego defendí mi posición allí, encontré un hacha que me serviría y maté a cualquiera que se me acercara. No valía la pena tener aliados, pude sobrevivir sola. Con todas las provisionesadquiridas en la cornucopia solo tenía que ir a buscar madera por la selva y a matar personas, mis especialidades. Cuando ya solo quedábamos dos personas, el chico del distrito cuatro y yo, salí a cazarlo por la selva y me demoré días en encontrarlo. El chico me desarmó tirándome una flecha en la mano desde un árbol. Cuando creyó queestaba perdida, bajó y me empezó a amenazar con su tridente. El muy tonto haciendo espectaculo para el capitolio. Cuando se dio vuelta para buscar una cámara para posar, yo encontré una roca del tamaño de mi puño y le golpeé la cabeza lo más fuerte que pude, quedó inconsiente. Fui en busca de mi hacha y le corté las piernas, para que muriera desangrado como mi hermana.

Me convertí en mentora el año siguiente y conocí a los otros vencedores de los juegos del hambre. Me hice amiga de Finnick Odair que había ganado los juegos hace cuatro años y tenía mi edad, el vencedor que ganó los juegos más joven. También conocí a su novia Annie, que también había gando los juegos pero que por su estado mental, no era mentora. No lo conocí directamente, pero sí hable una vez con Haymitch Abernathy, el vencedor del anterior vasallaje. Lo admiro porque no ganó con su fuerza ni por su rapidez, sino por su inteligencia.

Cinco años más tarde, en el vasallaje de los veinticinco, soy elegida como tributo otra vez. Pero esto era diferente, todos los tributos eran vencedores, entre ellos Finnick. Y también dos jóvenes del distrito doce que el año anterior habían ganado los juegos del hambre desafiando al capitolio, creando grandes problemas. Unos días antes del comienzo de los juegos, Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo organizador de los juegos, fue al piso donde nos alojabamos los tributos del distrito siete y nos contó a Blight y a mi el plan de los reveldes contra el capitolio. Los dos accedimos a formar parte de él, teníamos que proteger a Katniss Everdeen, la chica problemática del distrito doce, a la que la rebelión quiere convertir en su "Sinsajo". Esa era mi oportunidad para destruir a Snow.

No todo funcionó bien. Al final de los juegos, el capitolio nos secuestró a Peeta Mellark, el tributo masculino del distrito doce, a Enorbia, la tributo del distrito dos, a Annie, la novia de Finnick y a mi. Todo fue una tortura. Me ataban de manos y de pies y luego me metían en un tanque lleno de agua por mas de un minuto. Cuando ya casi estaba muerta, me sacaban y me obligaban a hablar de la revelión. Como no hablaba, me sumergieron en el tanque todos los días hasta que nos fueron a rescatar. Fue lo peor que pudieran haberme echo, ya que le tengo miedo al agua.

Luego de que nos rescataran, nos llevaron al distrito trece y allí estuve unos días en el hospital. Luego me asignaron en un dormitorio que tuve que compartir con Katniss. Nos hicimos amigas, bueno solo conversábamos. Celebramos el casamiento de Finnick y Annie. Después, cuando ya estábamos listos, enviaron a muchos grupos a infiltrarse por distintas partes en el capitolio. Yo estaba en el grupo que tenía que infiltrarse por el lado este del capitolio.

Vencimos, pero no sin muertes. Murieron muchos reclutas de la rebelión y también muchos niños. Entre ellos la hermana pequeña de Katniss, Prim. Por todos ellos y por todos los tributos que cayeron a lo largo de los años en los juegos del hambre, cada mes nos juntamos todos los supervivientes de esta guerra en el antiguo capitolio, para honrar sus muertes.

Mi mejor amigo Finnick Odair murió tragicamente por culpa de unos mutos, al igual que mi hermana. Quizás por él estoy llorando ahora. Fue valiente, murió luchando y sin duda su muerte no fue en vano. No lo olvidaremos nunca, su esposa Annie no lo olvidará, ninguno de los vencedores que siguen vivos lo olvidará. Yo no lo olvidaré.

Katniss y Peeta me invitaron a vivir en el distrito doce en una casa al lado de la suya, pero prefiero tomar un poco de distancia. Me voy a ir a vivir al distrito once con Annie, así la ayudo con su hijo Finnick y puedo estar cerca de Katniss y de Peeta, por si pasa cualquier cosa.

La antigua Johanna jamás hubiera echo esto,ayudar con un bebe y cambiarse al once. Pero la antigua Johanna ya no existe. La destruyó la guerra. Los juegos la cambiaron.

Los Juegos del Hambre me cambiaron.


End file.
